


But You Don't Judge Me

by schizoalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoalec/pseuds/schizoalec
Summary: When Owl!Jace questions who Alec would choose if he could only have his parabatai or Magnus, Alec does his best to make Magnus understand that it will always be Magnus





	But You Don't Judge Me

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @schizoalec

This was clearly not the brother Alec had loved and cared for and adopted into his life and family. “If your Alexander could only have one of us, who do you think he’d pick?” Alec’s taken aback by the cruelty in the words but knows, immediately that this will affect Magnus more than it affects him. Poor Magnus, having gone nearly a century without opening his heart up to anyone and he wouldn’t let his possessed parabatai, this  _monster_  ruin what little good he had in his life. 

Magnus seems to shrug it off, casually. “You say that as though I don’t know he’d pick Jace." 

He probably thinks Alec  _would_  choose Jace. It’s so far from the truth it sends shockwaves through Alec’s heart. Quickly, he pulls Magnus aside and tells Izzy to give him and Magnus a minute alone. 

“You know it’s you. It’s been you that I would choose for two months now.” Alec’s hands are shaking. He would never want to have to make the choice but if pressed, Alec would always choose Magnus, just as Jace had chosen Clary over Alec so many times before. 

Magnus shakes his head, “No. He’s your parabatai. You couldn’t choose me.” 

“The only time Jace ever chose me was when we first became parabatai. The Owl is right, he  _was_  a desperate kid and it was probably a wise move on his part to make him my parabatai, it ensured he would always have a place with my family. But with you? Despite whatever lies ahead for us I know you and I share something pure and strong. What I have with Jace will never be like that. I could never choose him over you.” Alec let out a heavy sigh. 

Maybe they were never meant to be parabatai in the first place… 

“Come on Alexander, you’ve convinced me.” Magnus pecked Alec’s lips and Alec blushed. “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said slowly, looking up at Alec through his lashes. 

Alec looked at Magnus, as if he was seeing him for the first time. Something in the pit of his stomach ached for them to be alone, for them to talk more about this but Izzy was crying in the living room, probably something Jace had said to her. “I love you too, Magnus, always.” 


End file.
